Raptors vs Indominus Rex/Echo and Delta's Death
This is the scene when Owen Grady manage to make Raptors remember and then Indominus Rex appears and kills Echo and Delta and defeats the D-Team's and the Alpha Gang's Dinosaurs in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (As they try to escape Blue, Delta and Echo surround them) Sunset Shimmer: Oh no! Sakura Avalon: We're surrounded! Kero: I don't want to be a dinosaur meal for them! Max Taylor: I guess I got no choice but to summon Chomp. (As he's about to turn Chomp into a card Tino stops him) Tino Tonitini: No, Max. If you summon him, the raptors will continue to attack us. Owen Grady: That's how it is, huh? Sakura Avalon: What are you going to do? (The Raptors snarls at the heroes and Owen drops his gun) Tino Tonitini: Blue. Look it's us, we're your friends. (Owen reaches his hand slowly as Blue snarls) Owen Grady: Easy, easy. (He slowly reaches his hand to Blue) Easy. (He reaches Blue's head and removes the camera on her head) Owen Grady: That's it. Tino Tonitini: You remembered us, that's it, good girl. Zoe Drake: What a relief. Godou Kusanagi: Whew. Shido Itsuka: Thank goodness. Bibi: Yeah. Thank goodness. Rod: You did it, Owen. Laura: That sure was a close one. Meilin Rae: Hooray! (Suddenly they hear a loud roar turns out to be Indominus Rex walking towards the heroes) Max Taylor: Indominus Rex! Tommy Turnbull: Not this hybrid dinosaur again! Drago: (In Kron's voice) They've led that Monster right to us! Sakura Avalon: Not again! (Indominus Rex tries to command Blue to attack them but Blue turns her head around at the Heroes) Tino Tonitini: Get her, Girl! Blue: GGGRRRRRRRRR!! (The Indominus Rex knocks her out cold) Tino Tonitini: Blue! (The Indominus Rex then looks at the heroes as Echo and Delta roars) Max Taylor: That's it! That hybrid dinosaur will be very sorry for making so much damage and ruining our epic dinosaur theme park vacation! Let's defeat that dinosaur! D-Team & A-Team: Okay! D-Team: Dino slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha slash! (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny & Tank grow into their full size dinosaurs and ready to battle Indominus Rex) Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny & Tank: ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!! (Owen whistles as Echo and Delta starts to attack) (D-Team's and A-Team's Dinosaurs charges and Echo and Delta gets on the Indominus Rex and attacks it but it throw Delta down, as Owen shoots the hybrid with his gun, while our heroes hides inside the gift shop with Zach and Gray) Gray: 24, 50. We need more. Claire: More what? Li Showron: What are you talking about? Gray: Teeth. We need more teeth. Li Showron: "More teeth?" Doraemon: I think he means to bring a T-Rex. (Claire goes to the flare and the walkie talkie) Claire: Okay, so, you just wait here. It's gonna be fine. Tino Tonitini: You stay. I'll help Owen and you're dinosaurs to take care of that monster! (Claire runs off. Meanwhile Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Echo and Delta continues fighting the Indominus Rex while Tino and Owen fires their guns) Tino Tonitini: (In Muscle Man's voice) Guys, you're blocking my shot! (The Indominus Rex grabs Ace and toss him into the building thus turning him back into a card) Rex Ancient: Ace, no! (The Indominus Rex grabs Delta and toss her into the grill and gets burned to death) Tino Tonitini: Delta! (Tank hits Indominus Rex with her club tail, but the hybrid is still standing and grabs her tail and throw her into the street and turns back into a card too) Ed: No! Tank is down! (Paris and Terry charges into the Indominus Rex, but it bites their tails and throws them into the building and turns back into cards too) Zoe Drake: Paris! Ursula (Dinosaur King): '''My poor Terry! (Indominus Rex then bites Spiny right in the neck and turns him back into card too) '''Zander: Spiny! (Indominus Rex then bites Echo and toss her out) Tino Tonitini: Echo! I'll make you pay you monster! (Tino transforms into his half pony trying to defeat Indominus Rex trying to avenge the death of Echo, Delta and Masrani) Tino Tonitini: THIS ONE IS FOR EVERYONE!!! (Indominus Rex hits Tino with her tail and knocks him into a building and turns back to his human form) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Max Taylor: Chomp! Take down that dino! Chomp: RRROOOAAAARRR!!!!! (Chomp charges towards the Indominus Rex, but the hybrid avoid his horns and grabs his tail and toss him into the building turning him back into a card too) Max Taylor: Chomp! Dr. Z: Rod, take out your card too. Rod: Okay. Go Ampelosaurus! (The Ampelosaurus appeared and charged at the Indominus) Rod: '''Aqua Vortex! (The Aqua Vortex surrounds the Indominus and then it got took down) '''Alpha Gang: We did it! Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!! (Indominus Rex bites the Ampelosaurus on the neck and defeated it easily and turns it back into a card) Rod: Ampelosaurus! Robotgirl: Are you alright, Tino? Tino Tonitini: Man. That is one tough Hybrid Dinosaur. Laura: How come that Dinosaur is tough?! Rod: Did you notice about that hybrid. When hybrids are tough you can be a jerk. Tohka: I agree. (Indominus Rex was about to kill Tino, but then Jonathan and Helga along with the Alpha Droids comes to fight the hybrid and save Tino) Jonathan: Leave him alone! Helga: Get you're scary claws off of him! Dr. Z: Alpha Droids! Destroy the hybrid dinosaur! Alpha Droids: Destroy the hybrid! Destroy the hybrid! Dr. Z: This one is for Simon Masrani! (The Alpha Droids fights Indominus Rex trying to kill her. But the hybrid easily destroy them all. Then it grabs Jonathan and toss him to the building, then it hits Helga with her right hand and crash into the building) Sue: Helga! Max Taylor: Jonathan! Dr. Z: Forget Jonathan! My Alpha Droids! Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!! Preyas: What now? It's too powerful than ever! Dr. Z: You rotten dino! Jurassic World is our vacation spot and I won't stand for what you've done one minute longer! You're going down! Ursula, Zander, and Ed: You're going down! Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!! Ursula (Dinosaur King): I'm scared now! Tino Tonitini: In there! (Our heroes hides in the small gift shop as the Indominus Rex sees them it attacks them) Ursula, Zander & Ed: We're all gonna die! (Rod and Laura embrace each other) Rod: We're all gonna get eaten by that hybrid dinosaur! Laura: Somebody help us! Runo Misaki: I wanna go home! Zoe Drake: (Hugs Max) I don't wanna die! Kero: Don't let it eat me! Meilin Rae: Do something or we're gonna die! Madison Taylor: Help! Sakura Avalon: Somebody save us! (Cut to Claire running) Claire: Lowery, are you still there? Lowery: Hey, where are you? Claire: I need you to open Paddock 9. Lowery: Paddock 9? You kidding? Claire: Dang it, Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life. Lowery: Why did you have to make it personal? (Lowery presses the button and the door opens) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes